


Sun

by More11a



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More11a/pseuds/More11a
Summary: There are two boys and no men in that picture. Just two boys with the Pacific wind in their hair and the whole world in front of them.





	Sun

There's a sun that makes the sky gleam orange and a vast array of fingerprints on the glossy paper. You could probably clone all of us out of that damn thing. All that DNA that we've smeared all over, all the kisses that the girls have pressed to his smiling face.

There are two boys and no men in that picture. Just two boys with the Pacific wind in their hair and the whole world in front of them.

I once read somewhere that, every time you revisit a memory, you alter your brain chemistry until you remember things the way they never truly were.

I've been looking so long at these pictures of you that I almost believe that they're real, is what Robert Smith said. But it's not how this works.

You are in our hearts, and under our skin, and in every note that is played, ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing, exactly 150 words, which I wrote about one of my favourite pictures of the Rev. If you know A7X well, you might know which one I mean.


End file.
